Boethiah's Quest (Oblivion)
Boethiah's Quest is a quest in . Boethia requires the Hero to prove their mettle in order to win his favor. The Hero is informed by one of Boethia's followers that in order to summon the Daedra, they must give a daedra heart as an offering to the statue. Walkthrough Boethia's shrine Obtain a Daedra's Heart and go to Boethiah's Shrine which is southeast of Cheydinhal and just southeast of Fort Naso. After activating the shrine, Boethiah speaks for a while and then opens a portal to the Realm of Boethia, for the Hero to compete in the "Tournament of Ten Bloods." In the tournament the Hero must defeat all of Boethia's potential champions. Each one of the champions represents a different race. Enter the gate by activating the gate pillar on either side and select the "I'm ready" option. Oblivion plane , to the Tournament of Ten Bloods. To your right, through each of nine gates, another Chosen awaits you.|Boethia|The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion}} In the Oblivion Plane there are several large gates one after another. Behind each of these gates is a levelled, hostile opponent called a Boethiah's Chosen. The Hero must defeat each in turn to open the next gate. Before each gate appears Boethia will give them some information on each of them. The Hero can rest an hour between fights to recover health and magicka, as long as they don't get too close to the next gate to trigger Boethia's pre-battle introduction. This is fairly easy to do by simply standing in front of each gate and letting the Chosen charge out, in effect having the combat in the zone belonging to the previous Chosen. After the Hero has defeated them all, Boethiah will open another portal, for them to return to his shrine. Upon activating the portal there is the option of either going through or to go back to loot the bodies of the slain Chosen. An alternative strategy is to drag the first Chosen onto the bridge to use as a container and then, after the defeat of each subsequent Chosen, ferry the desired items back to the container Chosen. Chosen left in areas other than on bridges may vanish (tested, PC) after traversing enough gates to enter a different zone and seeing a loading area message along the way back to the starting area. After the final combat, the Hero can then pick and choose which items to return with. The container body will not return even if grabbed while activating the gate. Back at the shrine When coming back to Boethia, approach the shrine and he will reward the sword Goldbrand. Journal Gallery Boethia Statue in Realm.png|Boethia's Statue in his realm Boethia Champion.png|Fighting a champion Boethia Portal Exit.png|Exit portal Tournament of Ten Bloods During the Tournament, Boethia will announce each of the Chosen, both when encountered and when killed. They may appear in any order. The Altmer Chosen: "Your High Elf opponent is cool and confident. Go! Let the contest begin." The Argonian Chosen: "Beyond this gate is my Argonian challenger. She is a clever thing, and eager for your blood." "How sad. The Argonian was a poor thing. Let her go." The Breton Chosen: "Here you face the swift and subtle Breton. Go through the gate, Chosen, and test your fate." "What a pity. For the Breton, it is over." The Bosmer Chosen: "Through the gate, my Wood Elf waits! Hurry, and do not disappoint me." "Alas, for the honor of Valenwood, the Wood Elf has fallen." The Dunmer Chosen: "The Dark Elves are my favored people. But I am fair-minded... the outcome is in your hands." "A valiant effort, Dark Elf, but take comfort. Your spirit is mine." The Khajiit Chosen: "My Khajiit is quick and cunning! Go! Seek him out! See whose blood is quicker." "Another one bites the dust. The Khajiit is done." The Nord Chosen: "This Nords is an animal... a glorious beast. Watch her teeth... she bites!" "I must confess... that Nord was a disappointment." The Orc Chosen: "The gate is open. Go forth and greet my Chosen Orc." "Alas, poor Orc. This was not your finest hour." The Redguard Chosen: "Greet the war-hardened Redguard! Fight for my glory, Chosen One!" "In the scales of testing, Redguard, you are tried and found wanting" After the last one is killed, Boethiah says: "The others are dust! You alone, Races (Oblivion)#Playable_races, remain. First and last! Go now! Beyond the next gate, your portal waits." Trivia *One of Boethia's comments after defeating a champion is Another one bites the dust, a song by Queen. *If one does not wish to fight the opponents much then take them onto the bridge and knock them off it into the lava, although this does mean that the task of looting the bodies becomes much harder. So if one does not wish to loot the fallen and to take very little damage this is also a handy and quicker way to complete the quest and gain Boethia's favor. *Unlike the gates created by Mehrunes Dagon, Boethiah's gate is wreathed in a blue gas instead of red flames. The sky of her oblivion plane is also blue and lacks the thunder and lighting of Dagon's plane. *The columns between the areas read "Here is no there is no" in the Daedric Alphabet, like the columns in Peryite's plane. Bugs * One might be able to progress beyond the first enemy. **Though most gates might not open, it's possible to run through the lava and around each gate; water walking helps. **This has been patched. *Normally installing the games latest update fixes the bugs for this quest, but if the update was installed and a saved game was resumed, the bug can sometimes persist unless the game is started over from the beginning again with the update installed. de:Boethia (Quest-Oblivion) ru:Боэтия (квест) pt:Boethia (Missão)